


How We Will Govern

by MephiNo



Category: Tooth and Tail (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mentioned Canabalism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MephiNo/pseuds/MephiNo
Summary: A Tooth And Tail Fanfiction that is based in an Alternate Universe as of where the KSR wins the final battle after months of barrages. Now With the country in ruin, The Quarter Master now must work with the three leaders to attempt the government that their land needs.In the Meantime, the Quartermaster discovers the truth of the Tsarina's death, Hopper and Bellefide make a compromise, and Archimedes plays the Raffle(This is my first posted story here, sorry it's kinda janky. Critique accepted!~)





	1. We Win the War

The Final barrage was here, Squirrels swarmed around the gristmill as bullets rang through the wood and stone.

Just next to it stood a defeated Bellefede. What was left of his army were starving, HE was starving. The Squirrels in green vests's eyes were on his last hope, The Falcon and Pigeons had destroyed the warrens, The skunks were choking him out.

Before the supports gave way though, all fire stopped. A familiar feminine figure walked through the crowd. she smashed her now emblazoned flag of the other fallen parties. As she approached, she gave him a soft smile.

"Bellefide you have been a rebelrouser for our nation's peace and have cause nothing but chaos in your wake. Your faction is nothing but the dust of grain. How do you plea?"

All eyes had turned on him, a soft wind blows past him as he answers. "I'll plea innocences. My choices are reasonable, for after the murder of my son, I finally saw the corruption of the civilized as you see them now; Dust of Grain. My choices were righteous and my thoughts were sound."

The Quatermaster seemed unphased, with a quick flick of her tail, two Chemeleons appeared behind Bellefide and grabbed him by the arms. "Send him to the kitchen." With that over with, she turns to her army. "KSR! gather what scattered troops are left! Slay the pigs and begin the march home bound, this war is OVER!"

The crowd cheers; Squirrels gathered around each other, their flasks in the air as they sung some sort of folk's song. Pigeons and Falcons landed by the skunks, the Master hearing them asking what they're to do now. She shakes her head, ignoring their wonders about the other armies and where they'll go. Trailing away from her army, she picks up the final flag from it's wooden pole and wraps it around her own. Today would start a new age, a time without the Tsarina will be difficult, but.... In her memory....In her memory She swore to herself, peace shall reign over them, no much how they will achieve it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a while, in all honesty I've got a couple chapters done (with them being so short and all)
> 
> This was originally just a story I was writing up for a friend and thought people might like it. from the couple of Kudoses, I'm glad someone seems to enjoy it!
> 
> The Quartermaster is a pretty sturn woman, though I feel she's got a bit of a soft side to her...

Thrown to the floor of the cell, Bellefede claws himself onto the bed as support as he turns to see the Master again, her arms hidden behind her back as she leered down at him.

"What do you want now. This is no train going to the kitchens."

"No this is not. I will harbor you until I have the information I need. But do not expect meat as your meals. You shall eat the food of beasts."

"I will do no such thing. I'd rather starve."

"Starving will get you nowhere. I'm sure the guards would be happy to force you to comply with your food." She pulls up a chair and takes a seat. "Now tell me Bellefede, what do you know about our Great Tsarina, oh bless her being."

"She is who kept our nation from being run by the Civilized. Run under peace and prosparity. If she still lived, my child-"

"I'm tired of hearing your woes of your son. We've all lost so much and your son is only a smidge of it. Your grief took over your thoughts and so you took away what everyone else had. How many brothers, Sisters, Mothers, Fathers, Sons, Daugthers do you think you've killed in the name of your son? what grieving families have you caused due to your own family's lost?"

"...You know as well as I do that the Civilized have caused much more damage than I have to families. I had not realized it until it happened to myself. I refused to let their selfish death count increase so that they could remain safe and tucked away to feast on other's family. And you had done nothing about it; Instead putting down Hopper and my uprising."

"We had no one to follow or command after our Tsarina was murdered. If you had a better plan for our government, you should have spoken or taken over yourself rather than wailing in misery over a system you did not contribute to choose." Some part of her tensed, what was she saying? Blaming this man for his own loss of his son, despite she herself knowing the Civilized rigging? She had done nothing to stop this though....Something to fix now.

Bellefede goes silent, it was time for her to move on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I kinda been just lurking around for the past few months and finally got up the bravery to post a story! I'd love some tips and suggestions if anyone even bothers reading this-


End file.
